A Bit of Winter Fun
by Pricat
Summary: A snowstorm brings a lot of bonding and fun plus Dudley finally gets the chance to play in Tne snow
1. Chapter 1

Dudley was awoken by a cold chill running through Tne studio as he had dozed off from late nights wondering what was going on putting on a red cardigan leaving a certain dressing room hearing Tne muppet kids excitedly run past plus Sneaker had her toboggan and Sora had her ice skates.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked confused.

"It's snowing hard out, and we're gonna go play okay?" Sneaker said impatient to get started making Dudley underdtand but curious because when he'd lived on Tne Labyrinth but also England, he'd never got Tne chance to play in Tne snow as a kid.

 _Hm, maybe something magical is at work here, but if so why didn't my magic senses tingle like in England?_

He saw Kermit and the others talking about heating up the studio sighing but heard laughter from outside as it was the Muppet kids playing and throwing snowballs which looked like fun so he wanted to play in Tne snow but too ashamed to tell the others grabbing his warm winter coat and going outside.

"Whoa no wonder Tne others would stay inside, but it feels good you know?" Dudley told himself.

He saw snowflakes so was catching one with his tongue giggling like a child as a snowball hit him in the back of his head making him curious seeing Sneaker there

"What are you doing out here, shoukdn't you be inside?" Yoko asked him as the other kids joined him.

"I never really had a snow day as a kid, so in a weird way my inner child is finally getting to of sorts." Dudley explained making the Muppet kids stunned hearing that because it was odd hearing that Tne blue skinned male never had felt the joy of a snow day.

"Maybe we can help, as we're snow day experts!" Zeus said making Dudley excited.

* * *

"That was fun, throwing snowballs, building snow men, ice skating but this is very good but let's hope the others-" Dudley said sneezing making Jane and June giggle.

"Uh-oh, I think Uncle Dudley is too cold which is not good and he's caught something!" Sora said unaware Sneaker had stuffed snow down Dudley's back making Yoko sigh as that was not nice despite it being hi,arious.

"Dudley might be sick, meaning he might not be able to help Piggy so she might be upset." Sora chimed in seeing Dudley wanting to play more.

"When it gets cold like this, you have to go inside or you might freeze so,I'd!" Yoko said making Sneaker laugh imagining it but Dudley was feeling pretty cold and stuffy.

"Let's go get warmed up, okay?" Zeus said as they were going in to Tne studio unaware an ice blue skinned frog girl chuckled

* * *

A/N

He-he so I have been inspired recently by the fact it is snowing where I live and I did draw Dudley for Tne first time today so why not write a story that involves him and snow?

A snow day gives Dudley the rare chance to do something he's never done, play in the snow since being goblin, the Labyrinth or England rarely gets snow so Didley never got to know what pkaying in snow was like as a kid.

Just enjoy this cite bit of ,Uppets randomness brought forth by snow and my fixation with the new show


	2. Warming Up

The others were curious seeing the Muppet kids and Dudley who was in blankets but they were drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows since a snow storm called for this making Kermit curious guessing they'd been playing in Tne snow but stunned seeing Dudley blow his nose into tissues, guessing he had a cold.

"He was enjoying his first snow day, since where he used to live didn't get snow." Sneaker replied making him underdtand because it happened so it was sweet Tne muppet kids were helping Dudley learn about what you did in the snow.

"At least he's drinking cocoa, and in blankets." Kermit told them seeing them nod plus the studio heating was turned up making Constantine and Sneaker who lived in Siberia and were used to Tne extreme cold rolled their eyes.

"Not everybody likes the cold, like you guys." Kermit told Tnem drinking coffee making Dudley smirk at Constantine since he liked the snow now after being in it all afternoon sneezing making them worried.

"Maybe he has the cold!" Zeus said to them seeing Kermit come over to try and feel Dudley's head but Tne male goblin wouldn't let him making Constantine chuckle knowing who Dudley would let touch him, Piggy!

* * *

The next morning there was still snow outside meaning no school so Tne muppet kids were playing outside the studio in the snow but we're surprised hearing giggles but Sneaker saw an ice blue skinned froglet seeing her create snowballs in her icy webbed hands impressing them but curious.

"Wow, who're you and did you make this snow?" Yoko asked her.

"My parents did but I'm Frost." she rep,ied making them impressed along with Dudley who wanted to have more snow fun making them impressed plus Sneaker saw"Our Jazz get an idea.

"Our folks should come out, and have some snow fun with us!" she said making them agree but Yoko was unsure.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and hope peopke like.

Dudley kinda has the sniffles from being out in Tne snow too much but it's okay but very cute plus the Muppet kids make an new friend


End file.
